Steven Lloyd
Steven Lloyd (b. October 30, 1995) is the only son of Jamie Lloyd. Shortly after Steven's birth, Jamie was killed and the defenseless Steven was protected from great-uncle by Tommy Doyle and Kara Strode. Biography The baby who would be named Steven Lloyd was created in an attempt to reproduce Michael's evil through a genetic experiment. He was the last of multiple failed tests at the hands of Terence Wynn, who stored the aborted fetuses in his subterranean laboratory underneath Smith's Grove Sanitarium. In early 1995, the kidnapped Jamie Lloyd was impregnated in a ceremony of the supposed Cult of Thorn that involved bedecking the girl in a ceremonial white dress and flower crown. Steven was delivered on October 30, 1995. Immediately after his birth, Wynn arrived in his Mysterious Stranger outfit to remove the baby to the ceremonial chamber and dab the Mark of Thorn on his chest in blood. This may have been part of Wynn's apparent desire to play along with the legitimate members of the cult until he had achieved his ultimate purpose in regards to the newborn. Later in the evening, the midwife who had helped deliver Steven, Nurse Mary, retrieved the newborn child and brought him to Jamie, then helped the mother and child escape the hospital. Jamie escaped into the pouring rain with her homicidal uncle Michael Myers in pursuit. Jamie and Steven reached a pickup truck and began to drive towards Jamie's hometown of Haddonfield. Eventually, Jamie stopped at a bus depot. Although the line for Haddonfield Emergency Services was busy, Jamie managed to make a desperate plea for help on the Back Talk radio program. When she realized that the host, Barry Simms, was not listening to her, Jamie hung up and went to the women's bathroom downstairs. Just as she was washing the Mark of Thorn off Steven's chest, the lights went off and she heard Michael coming downstairs, having tracked her to the bus depot. Quickly hiding Steven in a cabinet, Jamie disguised a roll of toilet paper as her son and climbed out the window. Jamie met her end minutes later, when Myers caught her in a barn and impaled her on a corn thresher. Steven was found the next day by Tommy Doyle, who had traced Jamie's radio call to the bus depot. After failing to get medical attention for the baby at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital, Tommy took the baby home with him, and named him. Knowing that Michael would return to kill his last remaining family member, Tommy vowed to protect the newborn boy. Tommy managed to bring Kara Strode and her son Danny over to his house before leaving them with Steven to look for Michael. That night, Kara was horrified to see Danny walking across the street to the Myers house, where she had just seen Michael killing her friend Beth . Running across the street to protect her son, Kara left Steven unattended. Upon Tommy returning to the house with Doctor Sam Loomis in tow, he found the baby missing from his basket. Minutes later, Kara and Danny returned with Michael in pursuit. Wynn and his followers broke into the house and kidnapped Steven, Kara, and Danny, knocking out Tommy and Doctor Loomis. Steven, Kara, and Danny were taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium, where Danny and Steven were kept next to an operating room filled with paraphernalia related to the genetic engineering attempts. Tommy and Kara evaded Michael and found Danny and Steven, before witnessing a deeply frustrated Michael killing several of Dr. Wynn's staff in the operating room during a genetic procedure. Michael began to come after the baby again, causing Tommy, Danny, and Kara to desperately protect themselves and Steven. When Michael had finally been incapacitated, the group drove away in Tommy's Jeep. Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers His fate after that night is unknown. Parental status In the wake of the events of the sixth movie, the individual with the most likely parental claim on Steven would be Kara. Richard and Darlene Carruthers would also be eligible for guardianship if Jamie's attack on Darlene in 1988 and the subsequent deaths of herself and the couple's daughter Rachel had not forever soured the Carruthers to caring for Myers children. Every Halloween ''fanfiction and/or fan film that involves Steven usually includes Tommy and Kara being his adoptive parents with Danny as his adoptive brother. If the events of ''H20 ''and ''Resurrection were connected with the 4-6 Timeline (Halloween 4, 5 ''and ''6), Laurie Strode's son/Jamie Lloyd's brother, John Tate would be Steven's uncle. Also, for years, fans of the franchise have put forth theories saying that Jimmy from Halloween II might be the husband of Laurie and the father of Jamie and John. If this is true, Jimmy would also be the grandfather of Steven, opposite to Laurie being his grandmother. Notes It should be noted that in a Director's Cut of ''Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers, ''it is heavily implied that the Cult of Thorn apparently drugged/or influenced Michael to rape Jamie and got her pregnant. However, this is only in the Director's cut. Home and TV versions of this movie have never included the Director's cut, so it is never really stated whether this is canon or not. Taking that into consideration, Steven's real father is never identified and can be assumed to be a sperm donor or a member of the Cult of Thorn. References Category:Strode Family Category:Myers Family Category:1990's births Category:Halloween 6 characters Category:Male characters Category:Survivors Category:Characters Category:Lloyd Family Category:Carruthers Family